Days Long Forgotten
by D'oroTavolo
Summary: Zack Fair... The hero. The friend. The "puppy." Everyone knows what Zack did to become a legend, but where did his story begin? Childhood of Zack Fair.
1. Moonlit Revelations

White moonlight poured into the bedroom, casting an eerie glow over the worn furniture. It revealed a small boy sitting on the floor and gazing through his window at the cloudless night sky. As he looked up into the vast sea of stars, his heart skipped with excitement. It was nearly midnight, but he wasn't the least bit tired. How _could _he sleep? He had waited and waited, day after dreadfully long day… JUST for this occasion. And in his books, this occasion would probably qualify as the most important day on the whole 365-day calendar. Tomorrow was none other than his tenth birthday. And in the mind of a ten-year-old boy who doesn't have much, the word "birthday" instantly translates into "opportunity."

For the past month -Well, really since the week after his last birthday- his mind raced with gift ideas. A new Sephiroth action figure, a cool leather Shin-Ra belt like the SOLDIERs had… Really, the possibilities were endless. But the thing that occupied the number one slot on Zack's list this year, the _one thing _that was sure to make all of his dreams come true, was simply a sword. A common sword that matched his brother's. It probably wouldn't seem much to any SOLDIER. If anything, they would think the sword was rather dull. Compared to the flashy new weapons developed by Shin-Ra, the sword Zack wanted probably looked like an old letter opener. But the Fair family couldn't afford much, and Zack knew that. So, to him, an old letter opener would work just fine.

However, there was one problem; a sword had occupied the number one slot on his birthday list for quite a few years. Zack had always wanted one, but there are only so many things a little boy can ask for. You see, asking for something cool like a sword when you're six basically equates to asking for a box of matches. Or a pocketknife. Or any other dangerous object that a "little boy" has no business asking for. Zack's oldest brother Braxtynn was a second-class SOLDIER and had given his old sword to Cal, the second oldest of the four Fair children. Of course, Zack found it _completely_ unfair that Cal got a sword and he didn't. But still, year after year, Zack would ask for the same thing. And year after year, Zack was left disappointed. On the night before his birthday, he would always sit on his floor and look into the night sky. Too anxious to fall asleep, he anticipated the events the morning would hold. Maybe, just maybe, this would be the year his wish came true.

Zack had been sitting at his frosted window for hours now, and his left foot had fallen asleep. The boy cringed as he slowly rose from the floor. While shaking his leg and trying to relieve the pain, Zack accidentally knocked over the wooden chair next to his desk, resulting in a resonating _THUD_ that echoed through the hall. The raven-haired boy limped hurriedly to his bed, knowing the commotion would wake his parents. As he crawled in between the covers, he heard his father's heavy footsteps approaching his bedroom. Zack's father creaked the door open and peeked in suspiciously. His suspicious gaze evolved into a look of confusion when he saw the lopsided chair and his son tucked in bed with the covers surrounding his face. The broad shouldered man silently fixed the chair and then tiptoed towards the bed. He shrugged and was convinced that the boy was asleep.

"Sweet dreams, little bud," Zack's father whispered, barely audible. He gently pushed the messy, jet-black hair away from Zack's eyes and trudged back into his own room.

"Sweet dreams," Zack whispered after the rhythmic beatof his father's steps died out. He rolled over and looked out the window from his bed. After what seemed like an eternity, the boy's eyelids grew heavy, and he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The dark silhouette of a man floated down and landed gently on a nearby rooftop. As he landed, the soft sound of fluttering wings disappeared. He looked up to the stars; the expression on his face hinted that some deep thought was on his mind. Somewhere in the tiny village, a dog howled desperately to come inside out of the cold. The distraction caused the mysterious man to look down from the clear night sky. The thoughtful look on his face vanished as he made sure he was out of sight. He then fixed his eyes on small, dimly lit house across the way.<p>

"Honestly, Angeal."

The voice had come from behind. Angeal sighed, recognizing the voice immediately. He thought he could sense the smallest bit of sympathy in his friend's voice… either sympathy or spite. Sometimes it was hard to tell. The flame-haired man strutted towards the edge of the faded roof and looked over the run-down village. Some of the houses glowed warmly with candlelight, while others had wisps of smoke quietly puffing out of their chimneys. The whole town had a safe and comforting aura about it. The ominous Mako Reactor put a slight damper on things, but despite that, the village was nice. However, the man clad in red didn't seem to take a liking to the place.

"I will never understand why you insist on coming to a place like _this_ time after time," Genesis said with a disgusted look. It appeared as if he was used to a bit more… extravagance. Angeal paused. _He_ knew why he kept coming back to Gongaga, but he didn't intend to elaborate.

"I… see myself in him," Angeal replied quietly. Genesis looked confused at first, trying to figure out who "he" was, but then remembered. The man shook his head. He obviously thought that wasn't a very good reason to return to "a place like this." Angeal didn't seem to be paying attention, and his mind surged with old memories.

Maybe two or three years ago, the First Class SOLDIER had been traveling through Gongaga. While strolling back to his quarters for the day, he began to hear shouting. Angeal turned to spot a tall, lanky teenager who was "running" -it was more like a half-hearted trot- and laughing uncontrollably. He was holding what looked to be… a Sephiroth action figure? Before he could determine, something else caught Angeal's attention. A little boy with spiky, jet black hair bounded towards the teenager.

"I said, give it BACK!" Yelled the child as his brother taunted him with the toy. The teenager laughed playfully.

"But I'm having so much fun!" He teased. The little boy lunged for the figure, but his older brother simply raised it from his reach. A smile flickered at the corner of Angeal's lips; the pitiful scene reminded him strangely of a puppy pleading for his chew toy. The SOLDIER turned his back on the children and again began walking towards the Inn. He had almost reached the entrance, but all of a sudden… _THUD. _The young boy with the black hair hurtled into Angeal, sending them both tumbling to the ground. The teenager had faked out his brother and seemed very pleased with his success. After getting to his feet and bellowing at his brother, the little guy finally noticed the rather large man he had sent to the ground. Angeal could see fear growing in his stormy grey-blue eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, mister… My older brother…" The boy stammered. He seemed flustered and worried and confused, not knowing what to say or do. However, all those emotions seemed to vanish when his eyes slid to the giant blade that hung across the man's back. The fear in his eyes was replaced with excitement and admiration as the boy marveled at the sword.

"Whoah…" He sighed in wonder. The boy's fascination made Angeal laugh to himself. He smiled and walked over to the boy who was still doubled over with fits of laughter.

"I believe you have something of his?" Said Angeal with a rather convicting tone and a stern gaze. He held out a gloved hand and raised his eyebrows. The boy stopped laughing and looked towards the ground, partly because he was ashamed of what he did, but mostly because he had embarrassed himself in front of a highly ranked SOLDIER. He handed over the action figure, mumbled something that sounded like an apology, and sauntered off.

Angeal smirked. It really _was _a Sephiroth action figure.

"Wow… Thanks, mister! I've _never _seen my brother like that! How'd you do it?" The boy inquired. Angeal smiled and squatted down to where he was eye level with him. He returned action figure and looked straight into his eyes.

"People usually end up getting what they deserve in the end. It's called justice," The SOLDIER explained as the boy listened in awe. "Don't forget that, okay? 'Cause trust me, it'll work just the same for you," Angeal lectured. He winked at the boy, which was returned with a giggle. And just then, a little girl in a pale pink dress bobbed around the corner. She paused to catch her breath.

"Zack! I finally found you!" She exclaimed. She noticed Angeal, gave him a suspicious look, and turned back towards her brother. "Momma told me to get you for supper. C'mon, it's gonna get cold!" the girl pleaded. Zack turned back to Angeal before running back home with his little sister.

"Thanks so much, mister! I wont forget what you said!" The boy laughed, and then dashed off with the little girl.

_ So, his name's Zack… _Angeal smiled, then finally walked into the Inn.

A few months had passed, but Angeal still would find himself thinking about Zack. He eventually realized that he saw himself in the boy. The more he thought about it, the more he realized his past childhood was identical to the life of the boy from Gongaga. Both were raised in households deprived of money, both had the same determined, noble, even humorous personality. Thiswas why Angeal insisted upon returning every once in a while. He just wanted to check on the little puppy he had rescued years before.

Genesis didn't have to understand it. Angeal gazed toward the boy's window, as he had every time he visited this quiet town. He didn't want anything that had happened in his own past happening to Zack.

"I'm… His guardian angel," Angeal grimaced. As soon as the words left his mouth, a long, snowy white wing exploded from his back. "Literally," He added, in a more disgusted tone. Angeal knew that Zack would never be plagued as he was… He knew that he would never have to deal with the degradation that resulted from the Jenova cells. But he still wanted to look out for him.

Angeal floated down from his perch and landed softly in front of the Fair home. He pulled from his belt a standard issue SOLDIER sword- one that looked just like Zack's brother's. Attached to the hilt was a slip of paper that simply read _Happy Birthday, Zack. _Angeal leaned the blade against the wall next to the front door. Before turning to leave, he plucked a single long, white feather from his giant wing. He tied the feather to the hilt and walked out into the moonlight. Genesis was there waiting for him with a similar ebony wing protruding from his back. Without a word, the two kicked off of the ground and took to the sky, leaving the sleeping village of Gongaga behind them.


	2. Birthday Surprises

**Birthday Surprises**

"ZACK!"

The bedroom door flew open. Elsie ran over to the bed and began to shake her brother mercilessly, but to no avail; his body remained still except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Annoyed, the little girl let out a sigh and left the room. Moments later she returned with an ice-cold bucket of water.

"I warned you," she sighed in an almost sympathetic voice, and then dumped the bucket of water on her brother. Zack roared and shot out of bed, replacing his sister's sympathy with enormous amusement.

"WHAT THE-"

"I _tried_ to wake you up nicely, just like Momma said, but you wouldn't get up! And how could I let you sleep through your own birthday? That would be terrible!" Elsie reasoned. "You should be thanking me!" She grinned innocently as a soaking wet Zack began to fume.

"You are the most annoying little sister EVER!" He bellowed. She knew he didn't mean it, though. Zack really did love his sister; he just wasn't a morning person.

"Breakfast is ready, and Braxtynn just got here, so I think you should put on some dry clothes and come eat. Chop-chop!" The little girl said as she clapped her hands. She flashed him a smile and skipped towards the door.

"Oh yeah! Happy Birthday!" She added. With a giggle, Elsie pranced out of the room and high-fived her older brother Cal who had witnessed the whole thing.

Zack stomped towards the door, sprinkling tiny drops of water on the floor around him with every noisy step he took.

"Stupid sister," He muttered as he slammed the door shut. The boy moped to his dresser and fished out a faded green shirt and some over-sized cargo pants. Still mumbling under his breath, Zack peeled off his dripping pajamas and pulled on his dry outfit. The pants were a bit large for his liking, but they would have to do. Today _was _Zack's birthday after all, and he had no desire to prolong the day's events any longer. After combing his damp (yet somehow, still messy) hair, Zack opened the door and scampered to the kitchen where his family was waiting.

"Well, well, well," Said a familiar voice as Zack skidded in. It belonged to a muscular man with electrifyingly blue eyes and short, well kept hair. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of him. "Look who finally decided to wake up!"

A broad smile spread across Zack's face.

"Braxtynn!" He exclaimed as he dashed towards his brother. The SOLDIER braced himself as Zack hit him full force with a bear hug. Out of his entire family, Zack loved his oldest brother the most.

"Woah, there," Braxtynn wheezed. Nevertheless, he returned the rib-cracking squeeze. "You're a bit stronger than I remember you being," He said in a genuinely surprised voice after releasing Zack. "A bit taller, too," Braxtynn observed after eying his brother carefully.

"Two inches. I've grown two inches since Elsie's birthday," Zack said matter-of-factly. Braxtynn looked impressed. "Though, I'm not sure how I got stronger," The boy continued as he curiously poked at his flexed bicep.

"It's been almost ten months now, Brax," Mr. Fair said grimly as he buttered a piece of toast. "If you were around more, you could help him put on some muscle."

Braxtynn sighed and slid into the chair next to Cal, who was shoveling sausage links into his giant mouth. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

"I have work, Dad. You know that," Braxtynn tried to explain, but Mr. Fair was not satisfied. Before he could reply, Mrs. Fair shot him a look from the counter, and he didn't say another word. Oblivious to the tension, Zack plopped down in between Elsie and Cal.

"Here you go!" Mrs. Fair said cheerfully as she set a meager plate of sausage and eggs in front of her son. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Mom," Zack said as best as he could through his mother's smothering hug. When she let go, he descended upon his meal like a vulture on his prey; every tiny crumb had gone from his plate to his stomach in a matter of minutes. Poor Elsie just stared at him, mortified.

"So when can I open my presents?" Zack inquired desperately while wiping his mouth, as if he had wanted to ask the question all morning. And naturally, everyone knew that was the case.

"Patience, pipsqueak," Cal mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. "Some of us actually want to enjoy our meal."

"You're one to talk," Zack muttered under his breath. His mother gave him an admonishing look from across the table, but he could tell she was amused by his comment.

"When everyone is finished, you can open your gifts," His father decided. From then on, Cal ate at a remarkably slower pace, and Zack glared at him until he finished his last mouthful.

After everyone had finally finished their breakfast, the family moved into the living room. Zack dropped down in the floor while his parents and Braxtynn filled the couch. Elsie happily sat next to him, but Cal just sulked as he sank down next to the pair.

"Alright," Mrs. Fair said to herself has she pulled some boxes from behind the couch. One was about the size of a shoebox, and the other was rather small. _There's no way a sword could fit in those boxes, _Zack thought to himself.

"Elsie dear, did you bring your present in yet?" Mrs. Fair asked the little girl. Elsie's eyes grew large.

"Wait just a second!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and ran off to her bedroom. She returned heaving a burlap bag that obviously carried something very heavy.

"_Now _we're set. Okay, Zack, how about you start with Brax's gift?" Mr. Fair suggested. Zack nodded excitedly and grabbed the largest box, and everyone remained silent as he ripped through the wrappings. Elsie was looking over his shoulder with excitement, and Cal was zoning out. When he finally tore the package open, he saw his own face… But it was distorted. There were scratches and scuffs warping his image. Zack's eyebrows furrowed, but then rose again as his eyes grew wide.

"It might be a little too big, but I bet you'll grow into it," Braxtynn said as Zack marveled at the gift. He pulled the shining helmet out of the box and just stared at it, smiling broadly.

"This is so COOL!" Zack laughed as he placed the helmet on his head. Brax was right; it was a bit big, and it wobbled on top of his skull, but Zack still loved his present. He slid the visor down and instantly imagined he was in the heat of battle.

"It was my old helmet. It didn't really fit anymore, though, and I thought you might enjoy it," Braxtynn explained with a half smile. Zack nodded vigorously, and the helmet slid off of his head. Elsie stifled a giggle, but he didn't notice her at all.

"Okay, next present!" Mr. Fair encouraged after a while, even though Zack was enthralled with his new helmet. He slid up the visor and grabbed his sister's gift with a groan... It really _was_ heavy.

"What _is _this?" Zack asked, mortified by the boulder of a gift sitting in his lap.

"Just open it!" Elsie urged as she sat excitedly next to him. He peeked cautiously into the sack, not knowing what to expect. And what he saw was _definitely _not expected.

"Rocks…?" He questioned, but then quickly remembered his manners. "Uh, I love them-!" He stammered with a strange smile on his face. Cal didn't bother hiding his snicker. Elsie looked at Zack condescendingly, as if he didn't know the _real _value of his present.

"Keep looking," She instructed. Zack obediently followed his sister's orders and dug through the stones. Then, after minutes of searching, Zack finally found something that wasn't cold, hard, and grey. He pulled hard and yanked out what first just seemed like a piece of wood. Within seconds, however, Zack immediately saw it was a slingshot, finely balanced and decorated with intricate carvings.

"Oh, this is awesome!" He exclaimed, marveling at the projectile. "Where did you get it?"

"The carpenter made it for me. I told him I had no money for your present, and I even cried. Then he gave me the slingshot for free," Elsie recounted, as Zack listened intently. _Not bad for a seven-year-old, _He thought. "I collected all of the best rocks in town for you to shoot!" She said proudly.

"Thanks alot, Elsie! " Zack said genuinely as he hugged his little sister.

"Okay, last one," Mrs. Fair said as she pushed the smallest box towards him. He picked it and shook it, but what he heard didn't help him at all. Zack shrugged and began to rip into his tiny present. Mr. Fair slipped quietly out of the room, unnoticed by his son. Zack finally reached the contents of the package, but he was confused at what he saw.

"A bone?" Elsie asked, just as confused as Zack. She looked from her mother to Braxtynn, expecting them to explain why her brother had received such a strange gift. Then, all of a sudden, a tiny black mass bounded into the living room in front of Mr. Fair and dashed for the bone in the box. Elsie squealed in excitement, and Zack laughed as it made its way to his lap.

"A puppy!" Elsie exclaimed. "Zack, can we please share?" She pleaded desperately. Her father just laughed.

"Of course he's going to share. The dog is for the whole family," He explained. The black lab was darting from person to person, sniffing and licking every hand, foot, and face he could reach.

"He's so _cute_!" The little girl cried out as she scratched behind the dog's ears lovingly. "What are you going to name him, Zack?"

"Well…" He paused as he thought hard about his new pet's name. "He's jet black… And he moves really fast. He's like a shadow!" Zack declared, obviously very proud of his naming abilities.

"_That's_ original," Cal snorted. Braxtynn delivered a hard kick to his thigh, which shut him up fairly quick.

"Thank you so much!" Zack told everyone as he admired his new things. A helmet, a slingshot, an adorable puppy… Maybe this wasn't such a bad birthday after all!

"Oh! I almost forgot," The oldest Fair started as he reached down behind the couch. "I found this leaning next to the door when I came in this morning."

Braxtynn sat up and pulled something up from behind the couch. He held in his hands a standard-issue SOLDIER sword with a note and a long, white feather tied to the hilt.


	3. SOLDIER in Training

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates! I've been having midterms and projects and whatnot, so I haven't really had time to write. And on top of all my school stuff, I've been sick. =_= Fun, right? That's what I thought. :P Anyways, I will hopefully be updating more often these next few weeks! Yay! **

**OH. and if you were wondering... Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters. Surprise. **

**SOLDIER in Training**

Zack gazed in awe at the weapon, mesmerized by its perfect blade, perfect hilt… perfect everything. After reality set in, he shouted in excitement. Zack grabbed for his saber, and Braxtynn handed it to him carefully. His parents had glazed looks on their faces, wondering how on _earth_ a SOLDIER sword magically ended up on their front porch. They both looked at Braxtynn for answers, but he just replied with an equally bewildered shrug of the shoulders. Shadow was barking playfully in response to the excitement in the room, much to Elsie's delight. Cal was playing with the fringe on the rug, not caring about or paying attention to anything going on. The room was fairly chaotic for a good five minutes, and when things finally settled down, Mr. Fair spoke up.

"Zack, what does that note say?" He asked suspiciously. After tearing his eyes from the blade he had been so intently observing, Zack grabbed for the note and read it aloud.

"'Happy Birthday, Zack.'" He announced. "That's it. That's all it says," He continued, looking at his father for some sort of explanation. "You _do _know who it's from, don't you Dad?"

"Probably from your girlfriend," Cal snickered. Zack shot him a threatening glare, but nevertheless turned bright red.

"I don't _have _a girlfriend, Cal," Zack seethed through his teeth.

"Of course you don't. There's just a girl who follows you around almost everywhere you go, and thinks everything you say is the funniest thing she's heard in her _life_," Cal said in a matter-of-fact tone. Zack's shade grew darker and darker with every word that Cal said about his supposed "girlfriend."

"_And _you think she's pretty. Definitely not your girlfriend," Cal finished with a victorious smile on his face. Before Zack could say another word, though, his mother decided to cut in.

"Calcifer, Drake, Fair," She said, pausing between each word. Her tone silenced everyone, including Shadow. Cal's smile left as soon as it had come, and Zack saw a bit of fear in his eyes; the same kind of fear he had only seen once before.

"_People usually end up getting what they deserve in the end," _The SOLDIER with the huge sword had told Zack all those years ago. He hadn't forgotten those words, simply because the SOLDIER was right… People usually _did _get what the deserved. And more often than not, one of those people usually ended up being Cal.

"Today is your brother's birthday, and you have been treating him like trash! You have been dismal all morning, and I am sick of it. Apologize to your brother and go to your room," Mrs. Fair ordered. Cal opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get anything out, His father gave him a very stern look. "_Now. _Before I give you something to _really _sulk about."

Cal let out a sigh, and his shoulders dropped to his waist. He moped over to Zack, who still looked quite upset with him.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you, Zack…" Cal mumbled, not looking up from the floor. His dark brown bangs hid his embarrassed face.

"It's okay," Zack said a bit forcefully, not wanting to forgive his brother. But, being the mature ten-year-old he was, he figured he should set a good example not only for his sister, but also for his sixteen-year-old brother. Cal gave him a weak smile and shuffled back to his room.

"Anyways," Mr. Fair started slowly after Cal had left the room, trying to relieve some of the tension. Elsie's eyes were still quite big, and Braxtynn was toying awkwardly with his cell phone. "Zack, I don't know who brought you that sword. And that feather… It couldn't have come from a bird in these parts," He tried to reason, mystified. Before he could say anything else, though, Elsie let out a huge gasp.

"It must have come from an angel!" She exclaimed, after apparently thinking hard on the subject.

"Yes, it does look like it came from an angel, doesn't it?" Mr. Fair chuckled. Zack turned the feather over and over in his hands, wondering who this "angel" could be. How did they know what he had wanted so desperately his entire life…? Or maybe it was just chance. Maybe they just happened to have an extra sword to spare, a sword to give to a poor boy like him. But how did they know his name? Waves of unanswered questions surged over Zack. He just shrugged them off, though; because all that mattered was that he had a sword… wasn't it?

"Hey, Zack. How about we go outside, and I can teach you how to use that sword?" Braxtynn coaxed. All of Zack's unanswered questions left his mind immediately, and a look of sheer excitement appeared on his face. He nodded and hopped up, his helmet in one hand and his sword in the other. He yanked up his cargo pants and followed his older brother outside, Shadow and Elsie trailing behind him.

"Zack! Grab your coat, it's freezing out there!" Mrs. Fair instructed before the gang walked outside. "You too, Elsie. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Elsie obediently went to her room and fetched her puffy wool coat and her tiny boots. Zack didn't seem so eager; he just wanted to get outside and start learning how to wield a sword.

"I think I'll be okay, Mom," Zack said, trying to convince his mother.

"Zack, now," She reiterated, and the boy sighed. He ran to his room, and returned moments later pulling on his old leather jacket.

"Be careful," Mrs. Fair called out as they finally marched outside. She sighed as they closed the door, scared to death that one of them would stumble back in bruised and bloodied up.

"Alright," Braxtynn started as the group came outside. A light snow started to fall, and Elsie giggled as she tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue with Shadow on her heels. Even though it was close to eleven o'clock, there was no one out except for the Fairs. Most of the houses had smoke floating out of their chimneys, hinting that their residents were trying to stay out of the cold. Braxtynn pulled his own blade from his back and motioned for Zack to get ready. "Let's see what you got."

Zack took a deep breath and gripped his sword tightly. Braxtynn nodded as he braced himself, and Zack ran at him. He first raised his sword up and brought it straight back down in a vertical slice. But with a fluent and lightning fast flick of the wrist, Braxtynn deflected the blow effortlessly. Zack let out a short huff and backed off to plan his next move. After a few moments, he once again advanced on his brother. Right as he got within striking distance, however, Zack dove down and somersaulted around Brax. He hopped up quick and cut upward, but again was too late. When he started to strike, Braxtynn turned only a matter of inches and brought his own blade down upon his brother's, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Braxtynn!" Zack huffed in an aggravated and almost whiney tone as he pulled up his pants. As the day progressed, he wished more and more that he had gotten a belt for his birthday.

"Just keep trying!" The SOLDIER encouraged. "Come on, give it another go! How do you think I got this good? I practiced!"

Zack sighed and once again ran at his brother. For the next hour, the two swordsmen repeated the same cycle. Zack would try to attack his brother, and Braxtynn would swat his sword away like a fly. Zack would get angry, and Braxtynn managed to get him to try again. Despite the cold weather, Zack was sweating buckets. Even the back of Braxtynn's neck was dripping. Because of their intense concentration, neither of them had noticed that Elsie and Shadow had gone back inside. After an hour, though, Brax noticed that this method wasn't exactly helping Zack further his sword handling skills.

"Wait here for a minute," He told Zack as he went into the house. The boy just nodded and dropped to the ground, panting hard. He leaned back, propping himself up on his palms and splaying his legs on the ground, now covered in a thin layer of snow. His helmet, which he had taken off minutes into training, was covered in the white stuff as well. Zack grabbed it and brushed it off, once again seeing his own distorted image in the reflection. There was a story behind each one of the scratches and scuffs, and Zack had heard almost every one.

"Okay, let's try this!" Braxtynn said confidently as he came back outside holding three pears.

"Um… What are those for?" Zack asked curiously as he rose from the ground and picked up his sword. Braxtynn tossed one of the pears to Zack and dropped the other two in the snow.

"Just toss that to me and watch," He explained as he set his feet and drew his sword. Unknown to his brother's intentions, Zack obediently tossed the pear in a high arch towards Brax.

* * *

><p><em>Slash. <em>His older brother sliced the pear perfectly in half, sprinkling tiny seeds into the snow around him. Angeal had seen Braxtynn around headquarters every now and then, but he had never seen him work with a sword. _Not too bad for a Second, _Angeal thought. He was perched on a cliff that towered over Gongaga, watching Zack learn how to use his new toy. He looked on intently as Braxtynn picked up a pear and motioned for Zack to get ready. The boy held his sword steady and told his brother to toss the fruit. As it left his hand, Zack eyed the pear like a hawk. He reared back to mercilessly gouge the fruit as it fell from its peak, and… _WHOOSH_. Zack went spinning, and the untouched pear rolled several feet past him. Angeal grinned as the boy angrily pulled up his rather large pants and demanded that his brother toss another pear. He missed again and again, but nevertheless kept trying. That was one of Zack's traits that Angeal loved… his determination. No matter how long it took, Zack would finish his task. And sure enough, dozens of pears later, he managed to shave off a small sliver of the green skin. The boy jumped up and down in excitement, and Braxtynn gave him a loud high-five. Angeal smiled proudly, as if _he_ had been the one instructing Zack.

Braxtynn bent down to pick up the last surviving pear. However, right before he tossed it, something startled him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something too small for Angeal to see. While trying to figure out what had alarmed him, Angeal felt something vibrating against his leg. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone.

"Angeal Hewley, 1st Class," He said into the phone.

"All SOLDIER personnel, please report back to headquarters," Recited the unnervingly calm automaton. Annoyed, Angeal closed the phone and shoved it into his pocket. Braxtynn had obviously received the call as well and had headed inside the house with Zack to say his farewells. Angeal unsheathed his giant wing and took to the sky, wondering what on earth could be going in Midgar.


	4. Trouble with Wutai

**Trouble with Wutai**

The moment Angeal landed in front of the Shin-Ra headquarters, he knew something was wrong. The windows were barred, sniper squads were stationed across the roof, and a row of armed infantrymen guarded the entrance. For a moment, he just stood and gaped at the armored building. Angeal turned and looked for the danger they were defending _against_, but he saw nothing that called for a complete lockdown. This was too serious for a drill, so there had to be something…

"What is going _on_…?" Angeal muttered to himself. While he was still taking everything in, someone accidently rammed into his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Sir," mumbled the 3rd Class SOLDIER as he turned again and began to run towards the building. He seemed to be around sixteen; a little younger than Angeal himself. But since Angeal was a 1st, he automatically had seniority over 2nd's and 3rd's.

"Hey!" Angeal barked before the 3rd Class could get out of earshot. He spun around and looked at the 1st Class SOLDIER with a confused gaze.

"Yes, Sir?" He replied obediently.

"Could you please tell me what's going on?" Angeal demanded. He was extremely intimidating for a seventeen-year-old, and his mature stature made him appear at _least _in his twenties. The 3rd didn't hesitate in answering.

"Some of our scouts spotted Wutai troops near the outskirts of Midgar. Lazard sent a unit of 2nd's out to investigate, but by the time they got out there, the Wutai were gone. That's when he called everyone in," He explained. "Personally, I think he's making a big fuss over nothing. They're just Wutai, right?" He smirked. Angeal nodded and dismissed him, and the 3rd turned again and ran to his station, wherever it was.

As Angeal approached the main entrance, two of the infantrymen barricaded the door with their swords, and the other four assumed a firm shooting stance.

"Name, please," Requested another infantryman Angeal hadn't noticed. He was holding a thick, tabbed notebook with a SOLDIER emblem on the cover. Angeal was sure it held every bit of information on every SOLDIER that currently worked for Shin-Ra.

"Angeal Hewley, 1st Class," He recited as the man thumbed through the many pages in his notebook.

"Card, please," He continued without looking up after finding the page he was looking for. Angeal sighed, but nevertheless dug through his pockets and pulled out his SOLDIER identification. The man grabbed it from him and checked the numbers on the card with the numbers on Angeal's page. "Let him pass," He ordered after confirming Angeal's identity. The two infantrymen stepped aside and let the 1st through.

The building was as heavily guarded inside as it was outside. SOLDIER's of all rank were patrolling the halls, and metal barriers hid every window and door. Angeal thought he saw Braxtynn pass by, but before he could be certain, something else got his attention.

"Angeal!" A voice yelled. The SOLDIER looked around for the source of the noise and saw his flame-haired comrade coming towards him. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. This is crazy, isn't it?" Genesis said, exasperated. "Come on, we're in charge of keeping the Lazard safe."

"Of course we are," Angeal muttered as they weaved through the patrolling SOLDIERs to the elevator. He mashed the button a little harder than usual, and the two walked in. "You would think the man in charge of the army would be able to defend himself," Angeal sighed as Genesis pressed the button marked forty-nine. "I thought I signed up to be a warrior… Not a babysitter."

The rest of the ride up was silent. Before getting out, though, Angeal took a deep breath and wiped all signs of disgust from his face. Even if he didn't particularly like Lazard, he treated him with respect.

"Ah, there you are," The Director said in a relieved voice as the two SOLDIERs walked into the briefing room. Angeal greeted him with a nod, but Genesis did nothing. He didn't value honor and respect as much as his friend did. "I suppose you heard the situation, Angeal?"

"Yes Sir, I have. But, do we have any details? Do we know how many are out there? How strong they are?" Lazard's expression turned doubtful, and he paced toward the giant window looking over Midgar.

"Nothing. What our scouts saw couldn't possibly be their whole unit. We're positive there are more… The Wutai are smart enough to bring more than just a handful of men for an attack on Shin-Ra," The Director explained. The more he talked about it, the more worried he became. "They could be anywhere."

Angeal crossed his arms and processed the situation before them. Lazard continued to stare out the window; even Genesis, who had seemed extremely uninterested this whole time, was leaning against the wall and pondering what his boss had told him. The only noise in the room now was the quiet hum of electricity. After coming out of his daze, the Director finally walked to his desk and woke up his computer. A few clicks later, the giant screen behind him was divided into eight neat sections; each of the boxes showed eight different parts of the building on camera. In every box, the group could see countless SOLDIERs guarding the makeshift fortress. Infantrymen blocked the entrance, 2nd Classes patrolled the halls… _No _one was laying a finger on Lazard, even if he asked them to.

"We'll be ready for them," He said is in a reassuring tone, though it seemed like he was mostly trying to reassure himself.

"Where's Sephiroth?" Genesis asked. Angeal looked up at the screen and searched carefully, but didn't see him anywhere.

"He's with the president," Lazard answered. All of a sudden, Angeal felt a wave of both gratitude and pity come over him- gratitude in the fact that he didn't have to guard President Shinra alone, and pity because his friend did. He looked over at Genesis, having already predicted the smug grin on his face. Genesis opened his mouth to add some degrading comment, but was cut off by Lazard.

"Look! In the top right corner-!" The Director exclaimed as he pointed a thin, gloved finger towards the top of the screen. Angeal looked up and saw a sniper squad composed of five men on the roof. The leader of the squad was barking orders to his men, who were lining up accordingly. When the captain gave the signal, they all fired. The target had apparently been hit, as the Captain patted one of the snipers on the back.

"They couldn't get within fifty yards of this building," Lazard said confidently, the tension in his shoulders relaxing a bit. Then, minutes later, Genesis was gaping at the frame near the middle of the screen. Angeal saw his friend's expression and followed his gaze, only to be shocked as well.

"Director," He snapped as he kept staring at the limp bodies of the infantrymen by the entrance. The door had been pulled open and was being held there by a Wutai soldier, and groups of his comrades were flowing in. Lazard looked up at the screen and his eyes grew wide. As they continued to watch, one of the Wutai walked towards the camera, reared back… then everything disappeared. Suddenly, red lights began to flash on and off in the briefing room, and a loud siren sounded throughout the whole building. The Director reached under his desk, pressed a little red button, and all of the windows were immediately barred in thick steel.

Angeal and Genesis became completely alert, ready to attack at the slightest sound. Lazard kept his eyes glued to the screen. The more he watched, though, the more he wished he hadn't. He saw that the Wutai were slowly overpowering the SOLDIERs on the lower floors. One by one, frames on the screen depicted nothing but blurs, static, or complete darkness. When Angeal saw what was happening, he knew he had to act.

"Sir, I think I'm needed downstairs. Genesis won't let anything happen to you." He glanced over at Genesis, only to receive the darkest, run-while-you-can look he had seen in his entire life. Angeal returned it with a playful grin and a shrug.

"Yes, Angeal, I do believe they are in need of assistance," Lazard murmured as he continued watching the screen. The Wutai were losing men every now and then, but the SOLDIERs needed help desperately.

"Yes Sir," Angeal said perkily as he jogged towards the door. He pressed the combination on the now steel, padlocked entrance, and got through on the first try. He felt bad for leaving his friend, knowing there would be no action so high up. _A man has to do what a man has to do, _Angeal thought to himself as he ran through the hallway to the elevator. _I am a warrior. I carry a sword, not a diaper bag._

To his surprise, the elevator was empty and fully functional. _Maybe the Wutai aren't as smart as Lazard imagines them to be, _He thought with a slightly cocky smile. He pressed the button pointing down and stepped in after waiting a few moments. Angeal found the button marked with a black "5," pushed it in, and began contemplating his plan of action. He figured the Wutai hadn't made it to the fifth floor yet, but he couldn't be sure. However, something barely audible disrupted Angeal's thoughts before he could plan anything else. It sounded like breathing…

"I'm not in the mood for hide-and-seek, scum."

Quick as lightning, Angeal whipped his buster sword from his back and thrust it upward. The massive, deadly blade hit its target straight on; the Wutai soldier fell from the ceiling of the elevator with a moan, blood pouring from his abdomen. Bewilderment filled his eyes and his mouth hung open with shock.

"You picked the wrong person to play with," Angeal muttered. Blood pooled around his feet, and the Wutai's breath grew shallower as the pair descended. The elevator finally stopped with a _ding_ and the doors spread apart.

"Curse you, SOLDIER," The Wutai whispered before Angeal could step out. "And long live the Wutai-"

He was cut short. Angeal watched the life leave his green eyes, and the daggers fell from his now motionless hands. After tearing his eyes away from his handiwork, the SOLDIER raised the giant sword in front of him, and pressed his forehead against the flat of the blade. He lowered the weapon, being filled with an incredible new determination. Angeal stepped slowly over the lifeless mass and started down the hallway, leaving a faint trail of bloody footsteps behind him.

As Angeal had guessed, there was no sign of the Wutai on the fifth floor. The patrolling SOLDIERs hardly acknowledged him, let alone his odd tracks or his bloodstained blade. He silently made his way down the calm stairs, eyes alert and sword drawn. When he got to the fourth floor, though, everything was chaos. A full-out battle was taking place. Still bodies from both sides scattered the floor; whether they were unconscious or dead, Angeal couldn't determine. He quickly surveyed the area and spotted the 3rd Class SOLDIER he had spoken with only an hour ago... He was trying to fight off two Wutai by himself. The 3rd was fairly injured, but was holding his ground. Angeal darted in and out of skirmishes and finally crept behind one of his opponents. He reared back, focused on his target, and sank his blade deep into the Wutai's leg. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor, losing blood rapidly. He grabbed his leg and tried to sustain the flow, but it was obvious there was no chance. His comrade turned around and looked at Angeal in rage. While raising his halberd to attack the 1st Class, the other SOLDIER delivered a hard blow to the Wutai's ribs, and he too fell.

"Thanks for that," the 3rd Class said. He was breathing hard; there was a large cut on his left arm and a bruise under his eye. "I thought they had me there for a second."

"Anytime," Angeal replied shortly, as he was again observing the battle going on. "You should probably head upstairs. There's nothing going on up there, so you should be safe. Just watch your back on the elevators."

"No way am I leaving!" he exclaimed, almost offended by Angeal's assumption that he was going to run away. "I'm going to fight!" Angeal smiled at his eagerness and felt his own spirit lift as well. He motioned for the SOLDIER to follow him, and the two ran into battle.


	5. Young Love

**Young Love**

"Mom, I'm fine now," Braxtynn coaxed. His mother had an extremely worried expression on her face as she looked at the SOLDIER. She had been tending to her son for three months. Brax had been badly injured in what was now being called "The Wutai Incident," but he got off easy. There were nearly one hundred and fifty SOLDIER deaths, which is an awful lot, considering the Wutai only made it to the sixth floor. Braxtynn was brought back home unconscious, and Mrs. Fair had been a nervous wreck ever since. There was a nasty looking cut in his left arm- seven inches long and extremely deep. He had other minor wounds, but those healed up quickly. Shin-Ra had stitched up the incision, thinking it would heal quickly as well, but they were wrong. The Wutai that attacked Braxtynn had poisoned his halberd, which meant the cut needed more than just a few stitches. The Fairs were able to find a salve to heal him, but it was very expensive. Mr. Fair was currently working at Shin-Ra headquarters for more money, and Cal was working two jobs just to keep the family going. Braxtynn was about to return to Midgar, though, which would put the Fair's income back on track.

"Don't you think you should stay a few more nights? Just to make sure it doesn't open again?" Mrs. Fair said as she lightly touched the wound, trying to convince her son. Her attempt failed, though; the SOLDIER started gathering his things.

"Mom, trust me. I'll be careful," Brax comforted as he hugged his mother. "Besides, I need to keep Dad out of trouble," He joked. This made her smile weakly. With her husband gone away and her eldest son about to leave after a three-month visit, Mrs. Fair couldn't help feeling a little down.

"Alright," She sighed after a long pause. "Just, please try to stay out of trouble this time." Braxtynn smiled and nodded obediently.

"Wait… You're leaving today?" Asked a small voice. Mrs. Fair jumped and even Brax looked startled; neither of them had noticed Zack and Elsie sneak in. The SOLDIER looked at his siblings with a bit of sadness in his eyes and nodded. The boy's whole body seemed to droop. "I thought you were going stay longer," he protested.

"I have to go back to Midgar, Bud," Braxtynn explained as he walked towards his brother. "You keep working with that sword, okay? When I come back, you better be able to knock me off my feet." Zack nodded feebly and hugged the SOLDIER as tightly as he could. After breaking free of the embrace, Braxtynn then kneeled down next to Elsie. "You keep an eye on him for me," He instructed in a very serious tone, but then gave her a wink. Elsie giggled as she hugged her brother around the neck.

"If he doesn't feed Shadow, I'll take his sword," She replied. Braxtynn laughed at this, and Zack's eyes grew a bit wide.

"I like the way you think," The SOLDIER said as he got to his feet, still chuckling. "Tell Cal goodbye for me."

"Be sure to call us when you get back," Mrs. Fair insisted.

"Of course," He said. The sound of a helicopter landing could be heard outside.

"Well… My ride's here. I'll see you all later." Braxtynn smiled and waved at them, then walked out the door. After a few moments, Zack ran after him. He stopped a few feet from the doorway and watched as his brother climbed into the helicopter with the help of his fellow SOLDIERs. Before he knew it, the helicopter was in the air and growing smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared behind the looming mountains.

"It's not like he's leaving forever, you know," Elsie huffed in an annoyed tone. A light, warm breeze was blowing through Gongaga on a beautiful, sunny day, but Zack had refused to do anything except mope and pout. Ever since Braxtynn had left the day before, the raven-haired boy was being -believe it or not- _boring. _He wasn't practicing with his sword, he wasn't playing with Shadow, and, to Elsie's complete and utter shock, he wasn't causing _any_ kind of trouble. The world was at peace, and in the Fair house, that meant something was wrong. When she didn't get a response from her brother, she just shook her head and returned to brushing the dog sprawled in front of her.

Zack leaned back and looked up at the clouds, fiddling with hilt of his sword. He could see where the leather was barely starting to wear out. Elsie didn't understand; he had just lost his sword instructor. What did she _expect _him to do? Did she expect him to just stumble across another SOLDIER operative, since Gongaga was simply _packed _with them? He rolled his eyes. Honestly, girls could be so thick sometimes.

"Braxtynn is gone, and Cal works all day. Unless _you _plan to teach me how to use a sword, I think I reserve the right to mope as much as I want," Zack snapped harshly after considering what his sister had said.

"Well, I don't know about sword lessons, but I might be able to teach you how you're _supposed_ to talk to a girl."

Zack froze immediately, and his eyes grew to the size of softballs. That was _definitely _not Elsie. He sat up and turned around slowly, knowing already whom he would see. And there she stood, arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. Her wavy red hair was blowing slightly in the wind, and he could see the sun catching the specks of silver in her bright green eyes… Meg Lightfoot, the boy's biggest crush on record.

"Meg, I didn't know you were there," Zack fumbled as he clumsily rose to his feet. The girl's annoyed expression turned to one of amusement.

"Obviously," She replied. Zack stood completely still as the girl addressed him. "You would think a SOLDIER wannabe would be more aware of his surroundings. More," Meg paused as she began to slowly circle a nervous Zack Fair. When she was directly behind him, she leaned in so that her lips were just behind his ear. Her voice lowered to a quiet whisper and murmured, "Alert."

Zack yelped and jumped sky high, both his face and his ears a very dark red. Meg only meant to tease him, but he didn't find the joke very funny. She tried to suppress her laughter, but Elsie was on her back and clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. Once Zack regained his composure, he shot Elsie a dark glare and picked up his sword.

"That's not the only thing Shin-Ra wants out of SOLDIERs," Zack said in what he hoped to be a smooth manner. "They need good fighters, and I happen to be working on my swordsmanship."

"_Really_ now?" Meg replied with a wry smile. The boy was obviously perked up by her interest, despite his efforts to hide it. Nevertheless, he gained a bit more confidence.

"Oh, yeah. I practice everyday. These biceps don't tone themselves, you know," Zack flaunted. With this, Elsie rolled her eyes and walked inside; she knew that her brother had picked up this cheesy smooth talk from Cal. "It's a pain, making them look so good," he sighed with a distressed look on his face.

"I'm sure it is," the girl giggled. After a brief hesitation, she asked, "Well, could you show me?"

Zack looked confused at the question, but not in the least bit taken back.

"The biceps?" He inquired with an almost hopeful look in his eyes. The girl's face turned a light pink.

"The swordsmanship," She answered, though she wouldn't admit that she wanted to see the muscles, too.

"Oh! Right, right," Zack laughed sheepishly. "Come on, I can show you."

Zack then led Meg through the twisted, mountainous paths until they finally reached his training spot. There were three logs that stood about four and a half feet tall, tattered and worn from being slashed at. Sitting a few feet away was a pile of various objects- old fruit, walnut shells, rocks, and much more. An old blanket lay next to the pile; a scuffed up helmet, a slingshot, and a large white feather were scattered across its faded pattern. There was a cliff several yards away with a beautiful view of the sky and the land below.

"This is where I train," Zack said proudly as he himself admired the hideout of sorts. "So, what do you want to see first?"

"Show me what you do with those posts," Meg replied after considering the question. The boy smiled confidently and drew his blade. He ran towards the first log and delivered a fierce uppercut, leaving a deep incision in the wood. Truly impressed with his strength, Meg began to clap. Her encouragement sent Zack into a volley of attacks, which included several somersaults, vicious backhands, and even a vertical cut accompanied by a front flip.

"Wow! You're really good, Zack!" She exclaimed. Despite his heavy breathing, Zack stood up straight and looked her in the eye.

"What else would you expect from a SOLDIER wannabe?" He panted, not lacking an "I-told-you-so" expression. Meg looked at her feet, obviously trying to hide her embarrassed smile. In an effort to keep his "cool" aura, Zack quickly tried to casually lean on his sword, but ended up tripping over himself. This quickly erased the girl's embarrassment and even drew out a small giggle. Meg then walked over and observed the pile of random objects.

"What is all of this for?" She asked curiously.

"Braxtynn would toss them to me, and I would cut them in half. Well, that was the plan, anyways," Zack added with a laugh. He kneeled down next to the small mound, looked at all of the contents and picked up a bruised apple. "Here. Toss this to me, and I'll try to skewer it." Meg looked unsure at first, but then took the apple. Zack set his feet and prepared himself, then simply said, "Go." The girl tossed the apple fairly well, and the fruit came arching towards him. Zack focused on the target and brought his blade around in a horizontal slash. The sword hit its mark, but was slightly off; one of the apple pieces was a bit larger. "Not as good as some of my others, but you get the idea," Zack explained, secretly impressed with his good shot. "My brother could slice it right through the middle, though." The boy paused as he walked towards the cliff and sat down, looking across the land. "He left yesterday."

"I figured that was why the helicopter came," Meg said as she sat down by Zack. "You miss him a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah… But I'll see him again," Zack replied as he leaned back on his hands. The pair was then quiet, studying the beautiful view.

"I really do think you will make a good SOLDIER, Zack," The girl confessed, breaking the silence. The boy waited before answering immediately.

"I _do _have that hunky operative look, don't I?" Zack observed while trying not to laugh. "It must run in the family."

"That's not what I meant," She murmured. The boy quickly stopped laughing and looked at her expectantly. He noticed that the light of the sunset brought out the few strands of blond in her hair. "I meant that you have heart. You have what it takes to achieve your goals… And I like that about you, Zack. It's cool."

He gazed at her for a second, making sure he understood her correctly. _She said "I like that _about _you," not "I _like _you," _he had to tell himself. "Thanks, Meg," he finally replied with a crooked smile. They then returned to silence, and Meg leaned back on her hands.

Zack's eyes grew wide. He was scared to death that he might be imagining things, but he nevertheless decided to check. Without moving his head, he glanced towards the ground, which was followed by an inward sigh of relief.

Meg's hand was barely touching his.


	6. Field Trip

**A/N: Hello! D'oroTavolo here! I would greet my readers, but I probably don't have any left. T-T I haven't updated this story in so long! I'm sorry! I will hopefully be updating sooner. And by sooner, I guess I mean sometime in the next two months. It's been _two_ _months_ since I've updated! Wow. I feel terrible. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for my lazy updating. Thanks to Zimithrus1 and zexydemyx66 for giving me the idea for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or any of it's characters.**

**Field Trip**

"_WHAT?" _Zack yelled into the old phone.

"Zack!" Mrs. Fair whispered loudly. "You'll wake up the whole house! Be _quiet!_"

The boy mouthed the word _sorry_. "What?" he said in a much more reasonable tone. Mrs. Fair shook her head and returned to her book.

"I want you to come with me to the Shin-Ra building tomorrow," Braxtynn proposed. Zack had trouble understanding him due to the poor clarity of the phone, but he understood _that _almost perfectly. He began to bounce around and repeatedly mutter _yes _into the device. Braxtynn's deep laugh could be heard through the phone.

"_Honestly_, Zack," Mrs. Fair muttered. Zack immediately stopped, fearing she might not allow him to go based on his behavior.

"Yes, Ma'am," he whispered politely. "May I go with Braxtynn to the Shin-Ra building tomorrow?"

Mrs. Fair answered him with silence and a hard stare.

"Mom, _please._"

"I guess that's fine," she sighed after a few dreadfully long moments. Zack resumed his silent bouncing and "yes"-ing, and he almost forgot Braxtynn was still on the line.

"Braxtynn? Are you still there?" Zack puffed in the phone, catching his breath.

"Yeah. Can you come?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, cool! I'll pick you up around six in the morning. And don't forget your sword." Zack's eyes lit up.

"Do you mean I get to do _actual _SOLDIER training stuff?" he asked eagerly. This kept getting better and better!

"I guess you'll just have to find out, huh?" Brax replied; Zack could hear the grin in his voice. He moaned loudly into the phone. "Now go to bed!"

"Fine," Zack muttered. "See you tomorrow!" He hung up the old phone quietly, and then gave his mother a huge hug around the neck.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you! You're the best mom EVER!" Zack praised, but not too loudly. Mrs. Fair gave him a small grin as she returned the hug.

"You need to get ready for bed, though. What time did Braxtynn say he's coming?"

"Six o'clock!" Zack answered quickly. He'd practically memorized every detail of the phone call.

"Your brother's a brave man, taking you somewhere _that_ early," Mrs. Fair sighed. "You had better not be cranky tomorrow, young man."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he replied, already making his way towards his bedroom.

"I love you," Mrs. Fair called as Zack walked out of sight. A split second later, he popped back around the corner, messy black hair and all. He was wearing his normal grin- playful and irresistibly charming.

"Love you too, Mom," he said quickly, and then disappeared again. Mrs. Fair shook her head with a laugh and a smile.

Out of all the Fair children, Zack reminded her the most of Mr. Fair as a boy. She had never known what it was. Of course, they both had dark hair and blue eyes, but so did the rest of their children. Zack _did _have the messiest hair, though. When they were just children in Gongaga, her husband had that same messy hair and that same charming smile. They weren't just similar in physical looks, however; their personalities were strikingly alike. Both strong-willed, determined… Zack was basically a smaller copy of his father. And before long, he would join SOLDIER, just like his brother did. Just like his father did, all those years ago. She wouldn't expect anything different out of a Fair, though. It seemed to run in their blood. That's what she admired about Mr. Fair, so she was happy to see her children behave likewise. Still, it was hard seeing them leave. But that came with being a mother, didn't it?

* * *

><p>"Zack, wake up!" Elsie muttered as she shook the snoring boy. Why she <em>always <em>ended up with this job, Zack would never know. This morning, she brought Shadow in with her, who jumped on the bed and began licking Zack's face. It proved effective- he woke up.

It looked like Zack was about to yell, but then he seemed to remember what was happening today.

"Hurry, Elsie, get out! I have to get ready!" he urged. The girl's eyes widened in surprise as she left the room. In a matter of minutes, Zack was showered, changed, and ready to go. He sat by the front door, sword in hand, and waited patiently for his brother.

"Good morning," Mrs. Fair laughed lightly when she saw him. Zack turned around and smiled. "Wait… Have you even eaten breakfast yet?" At this, his smile faded. "Well, come on then."

Zack quickly shoveled down some eggs, and then returned to his station. It was almost comical when Shadow sat next to him- they were like two guards on patrol. Then, the sound of propellers could be heard. Zack jumped up and ran outside, the Labrador right behind him.

"You be safe, alright?" his mother instructed when she came out. The helicopter was just about to land.

"Of course, Mom!" Zack said. He then turned to face the impressive Shin-Ra helicopter. As soon as it touched down, Braxtynn hurried out and gave his mother a quick hug.

"We probably won't be home before dark. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," He comforted as Mrs. Fair furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, Mom! Don't worry!" Zack reassured as he gave his mother one last hug.

"Come on, Fair! We don't have all day!" a SOLDIER called from the helicopter. Brax looked annoyed.

"Well, duty calls. Come on, Zack. See you tonight, Mom!" he said as the pair jogged towards the helicopter. Shadow ran with them until Zack shooed him off. They quickly hopped onto the vehicle, and moments later, were airborne. Zack waved desperately at his mother, too nervous and excited to contain himself.

"So, this is Fair Junior," One of the operatives said. He had dirty blonde hair that came to his eyebrows. "I'm Darren McKay, 2nd. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand, and Zack shook it firmly.

"Zack Fair, future 1st," he introduced. Darren chuckled at his confidence.

"I like it, Fair. This is Lance Breckner, 2nd." Darren jerked his chin towards the SOLDIER sitting next to Braxtynn, who nodded curtly. He had tanned skin, bright green eyes, and dark black hair. "And Toby Sills is driving this thing. You guessed it, he's a 2nd, too. We make up squadron 4-B. And yes, B _does _stand for Braxtynn." Darren added sarcastically. Brax just rolled his eyes. "Our squad goes on super cool missions, and we join up with other squads for more demanding missions. When that happens, we are all called 'B-Unit.' Again, B stands for Braxtynn. So there you have it- SOLDIER Divisions 101. I hope you caught all of that; there's gonna be a on it quiz later."

Darren expected Zack to be at least a little overwhelmed, but he was wrong. With a devious look in his eye, Zack said, "Bring it."

"Man, I like this kid!" Darren laughed as he slapped Zack on the back.

"Not too bad, huh?" Brax said with a wink in his brother's direction. Zack had been on the helicopter for maybe five minutes, and he was already having the time of his life. He couldn't wait to see what the rest of the day would hold.

* * *

><p>"Zack, come here," Braxtynn called. They had been on the helicopter for about thirty minutes, and the boy was chomping at the bit. He hurried over to his brother. "Look- there's Midgar."<p>

At the word Midgar, Zack nearly tackled Brax to get to the window of the helicopter. And sure enough, there it was. The first thing that caught his eye was, of course, the Shin-Ra building. He had seen several pictures of it before, but nothing compared to this.

"Prepare for descent," a voice said over the speakers in the helicopter. Zack assumed this was the voice of Toby Sills. He quickly sat on the other side of his brother, and then strapped himself in. His ears began to pop, but after a few moments, the vehicle was firmly on the ground. Zack quickly unstrapped himself, and as soon as the doors slid apart, he was outside on the launch pad.

"This is it. Shin-Ra Headquarters," Darren announced. He stood next to Zack with his arms crossed, also looking up at the building. "Well, I hope you enjoy your tour, kid. We've got another assignment. See you later!" With that, Darren got back into the helicopter. It slowly lifted off the ground, then grew smaller and smaller in the sky.

"Alright, let's get started," Braxtynn said as he strode towards the door that led inside. Zack smiled and followed close behind.

"Let's see… I guess we should start in the foyer. Sound good?" he asked as they boarded the elevator.

"Yeah!" Zack agreed. Without asking his brother, he pressed the button labeled _F. _The pair quickly zipped down through the building, and with a _ding, _the doors opened again. Zack walked out into the huge atrium and sighed in awe. With Braxtynn by his side, he ran down the stairs to the very first floor. To his left, there was another doorway; through it, he saw what looked like a museum of sorts. He turned and looked to his right, and he saw another set of stairs leading to the elevators. Zack saw the receptionist's desk, and then let out a huge gasp. A large man was talking to one of the receptionists, and across his back was the biggest sword Zack had ever seen.

"Hey… I know you!" he exclaimed in recognition.

* * *

><p>Angeal turned around at the voice, and he couldn't believe whom he saw.<p>

"I'll finish this later," he said to the receptionist as he handed her the party filled out form. Angeal then walked over to the boy and his brother.

"You got my Sephiroth toy back!"

"Zack, I think you have the wrong guy-" Braxtynn started. However, he was quickly interrupted.

"No, he's right," Angeal corrected. "We met a few years ago when I stayed in Gongaga."

"Oh, alright then." Brax replied. Just then, his pocket began to vibrate. He pulled out his phone, quickly read the message, and groaned. "Lazard just put me on a mission. I'm sorry, Zack… I'll have to give you the tour when I get back."

Zack let out a huge sigh, and his shoulders seemed to drop to his waist. Angeal couldn't stand seeing him like that.

"I can show him around," he quickly proposed. "I don't have anything to do today. This will actually keep me from being bored."

Zack's eyes lit up, and he looked eagerly at Braxtynn. He looked uneasy.

" Are you _sure_, Angeal?"

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

"Well… I guess that's fine then," Braxtynn replied. Zack leaped in the air with a shout. "I'll see you later tonight!" he said as he made his way out the door.

"Thank you so much… Angeal? That's your name, right?" Zack asked.

"Yes, that's my name," Angeal laughed. "And your name is Zack?" he already knew the answer, but he asked anyways.

"Yep, that's me! Now, I want to look at this museum thing really quick. Come on!" Zack said as he jogged towards the exhibit room. When he turned, Angeal finally noticed the sword on his back. The same sword he had given Zack for his tenth birthday. With a grin, Angeal followed after the boy.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I _should _be able to update soon, since I already have the main ideas for the next few chapters. Don't hold me to it, though. If you enjoyed this, review! Reviews are my biggest motivators, so more reviews = faster updates! ;) Well, I hope to see you all again before two months pass. Bye!**

**- D'oroTavolo**


End file.
